Talia
Talia is a playable character in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. She originates from LoliRock. Stats Base Stats Normal *HP = 1290 *Strength = 65 *Defence = 65 *Speed = 80 *SP Attack = 115 *SP Defence = 125 At Lvl. 100 *HP = 1655 *Strength = 263 *Defence = 263 *Speed = 278 *SP Attack = 355 *SP Defence = 328 Abilities Special Attacks *Crystal Dimitam (Right from the start) (Fires a single crystal shard at one enemy) *Crystal Colidum (Right from the start) (Shoots a horde of crystal shards against the enemy) *Crystemsabrus (Right from the start) (Turns her wand into a double-edge scythe) **Twin Claw (Right from the start) (A double slash attack) **Scyther Boomerang (Lvl. 20) (Throws the weapon like a boomerang to hit three enemies) **Scythe Calibur (Lvl. 35) (A 10-hit scythe combo) *Crystal Offensio (Lvl. 21) (Fires a wave projectile from her wand) *Crystal Andiere (Lvl. 27) (Summons a floating orb to analyze the enemy) *Spear Shatter (Lvl. 33) (Throws her large staff like a spear. Takes a turn to perform it) *EX Crystal Colidum (Lvl. 38) (An upgrade to the original that deals more damage) *False Illusion (Lvl. 43) (Counterattack. If the enemy attacks her, she will replace herself with a crystal clone before she appears behind the enemy and strikes it) *EX Crystal Offensio (Lvl. 50) (An upgrade to the original that deals more damage) *Crysta Ferocis (Lvl. 54) (Summons a Light Crystal Bear to automatically attack a random enemy for 3 turns) *Crystal Ruca (Lvl. 58) (Talia summons a giant crystal shard from the sky to crush all grounded enemies, dealing huge damage) Ultimate Attack *Crystal Luxtra (Requires 100% Magic) (She, Iris and Auriana shares the exact same Ultimate Attack, so if one of them is defeated, you can't execute it. The princesses holds each others hands, calling the names of their home. They then takes out their weapons to summon a sphere from Ephedia's Castle and reaches to them before finally shooting a large grey beam against the enemy) Team Attack *Crystal Quinta (Requires 100% Magic and must have Iris, Auriana, Carissa and Lyna in the party) (The princesses poses each other, they then fuses there powers to fire a huge rainbow colored beam against 4 enemies) *Crystal Sunshine (Requires 100% Magic and must have Vivi and Lillie and Snowy in the party) (Snowy, Vivi and Talia creates a giant ice block using Frost Breath, Blizzaga and Crystal Colidum at the same time to freeze 4 enemies, they then begin to strike it before creating a gigantic icicle to shatter the block) *The Explosive Crystal Skull (Requires 100% Magic and must have Ezel Granada in the party) (Ezel explodes the Reactive Armor in front of 4 enemies, Talia then grabs his D.Max Axe and swings continously one at a time before she performs her own explosive burst with the ax, destroying her cardigan before retrieves the weapon to Ezel) *The Chain of Memories (Must have Roxas and Xion in the party) (Xemnas grabs Talia by the hand and kicks her in the guts, then kicks Xion in the head, draws his Ethereal Blade and almost attacks Roxas, but Xion guards with her Keyblade, allowing Roxas to escape, but she gets hit in the back by Xemnas' Ethereal Blade. Talia gets up, then jumps and grabs both of Roxas' Keyblades to stun Xemnas and performs various combos, sending him in the air. Talia gives Roxas his Keyblade back, then he fused them into Two Become One, with Xion holding it, firing a small beam to hit Xemnas in the chest, allowing him to performs his Desperation Attack from KHII where he fires all 13 homing spheres while hovering to finish him off once and for all) *Crystal Osbarium (Must have Iris, Auriana, Akko, Diana, Shin Getter Robo, Roxas, Lillie and Snowy) (Only appears in the Final Chapter. Iris gathers all of her energy from the crown in Ephedia, which turns into her Shanila form. Talia, Auriana, Akko, Diana, Shin Getter Robo, Roxas, Lillie and Snowy perform their respective moves (Crystal Offensio, Crystal Colidum, Shiny Ballista, Stoner Sunshine, Magic Hour, and Subzero Slammer) to let Iris absorbing them. Iris then casts Crystemsabrus that turns her scepter into a giant glowing sword before rushing against Minion at full force with a powerful piercing stab, ending the demon once and for all) Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Sorta-Human Category:Alien Category:Princess Category:LoliRock